Związek
by Hyapponzashi
Summary: W liceum Karakura pojawia się nowu uczeń Gin, który oczarowuje swojego kolegę z ławki Izuru. Jest to historia romansu szkolnego miedzy dwoma chłopakami. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba!


Zaczęło świtać. Słońce wdzierało się przez żaluzje w moim oknie. Nagle rozległ się dźwięk budzika zmuszający mnie do porzucenia wygodnej poduszki i ciepłej kołdry na rzecz bardziej nieprzyjemnych doznań. Tak, to był poniedziałek, czyli dzień szkoły zaraz po weekendzie. Nie żebym całe dwa dni imprezował, raczej uczyłem się i załatwiałem sprawy domowe. Choć nawet jakbym nic nie robił przez wolne to i tak nienawidzę poniedziałków. Spojrzałem na zegarek. 5:30. Nie no, to godzina dla wariatów cierpiących na bezsenność. Ale mus to mus.

Nazywam się Kira Izuru, mam 16 lat. Chodzę do Liceum Karakura, mieszkam sam w budynku akademickim. Mogę się też pochwalić, że jestem na szczycie klasy jeśli chodzi o naukę. Mam wielu kumpli, którzy wspierają mnie w trudnych chwilach. Jestem tak przeciętny jak to tylko możliwe, a przynajmniej tak uważam bo dla wielu jestem dziwakiem. Dzisiaj jest zaliczenie projektu na dowolny temat, ja wybrałem muzykę punk i metal. Może nie wyglądam ale całkiem nieźle wywijam na gitarze. Tak więc po wielkim narzekaniu w końcu zebrałem się do kupy i postanowiłem wyjść na ten jakże wielce niebezpieczny świat, w którym pani od matmy czai się za każdym rogiem z kartkówką w ręku, albo inne tego typu strachy. Dziś było słonecznie i ciepło wspaniała pogoda na tkwienie cały dzień w klasie. Szedłem piaskową drogą prowadzącą do bloku szkolnego gdy nagle gigantyczny czerwony ananas wpadł na mnie od tyłu i po przyjacielsku zawiesił mi ramię na barkach.

-Cześć Kira co dobrego? –Zapytał czerwony ananas, który był moim przyjacielem o imieniu Renji. Jego przezwisko, (które tak na marginesie bardzo mu się nie podobało) pochodziło od tego, że jego czerwone włosy były w specyficzny sposób związane w wysoki kucyk, który kształtem przypominał ananasa.

-To co zwykle, problem ze wstaniem, szybkie ogarniecie się i maszerowanie na ścięcie do tego strasznego miejsca jakim jest szkoła. –Odpowiedziałem.

-A ja myślałem, że lubisz się uczyć?

-Bo lubię, ale ci nauczyciele są nie do wytrzymania. –Żaliłem się Renjemu.

-Tak zgadzam się z tobą, to banda kretynów.-Po tym zdaniu zaległa cisza i trwała aż do dojścia do szkoły. Razem z Renjim weszliśmy do klasy i zajęliśmy swoje miejsca. Zaraz po naszym przybyciu pojawili się inni moi przyjaciele, a mianowicie: Rangiku Matsumoto, Shunhei Hisagi, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ikkaku Madarame, Momo Hinamori, Isane Kotetsu i Nanao Ise. Oczywiście to nie cała nasza klasa, ale wymienianie ich zajęłoby mi sporo czasu, dlatego zawęziłem obszar tylko do moich przyjaciół.

-Macie swoje projekty? - Zapytała Hinamori.

-Ja mam.-Odpowiedział Hisagi- Zrobiłem go o architekturze neogotyku.

-Brzmi poważnie. –Zaśmiała się Rangiku-Mój jest o problemach nastolatków, a twój Kira? –Zadała mi pytanie.

-Zrobiłem prezentację o muzyce punk i metalice.

-Wiesz co Kira, powinieneś coś zagrać, ale tak publicznie, a nie tylko rzępolić w domu.-Powiedziała Rangiku.

-Nie jestem pewien, raczej słabo gram i w ogóle.

-Moim zdaniem to ty się tylko marnujesz. –Postawiła na swoim.

Odwróciłem twarz w stronę okna. Nie miałem ochoty drążyć tematu, zresztą i tak nigdy nie zagram, nawet dla przyjaciół. Jestem po prostu zbyt nieśmiały.

-Siadać na miejsca i zaczynamy zajęcia! – Oho wejście smoka. Ta strasznie wrzeszcząca kobieta to nasza nauczycielka japońskiego. Straszna żyleta, miała rude włosy z siwymi odrostami spięte wysoko w coś jakby kitkę lub kok, trudno było to jakoś nazwać. Z tego czegoś na jej głowie umykały kosmyki kręconych włosów, przypominało to strąki fasoli. Oprócz fatalnej fryzury nie można nie wspomnieć o jej schowanej za tandetnymi okularami tapecie. Nie jestem dziewczyną ale nawet ja wiem, że jak nałoży się tony pudru na twarz to będzie się on kruszył. Makijaż był we wszystkich kolorach tęczy, a szminka wyglądała jak łuszcząca się farba. Jednym słowem potwór nie baba.

-Chcę wam dziś oznajmić, że od teraz będzie chodzić do naszej klasy nowy uczeń. Proszę śmiało, wejdź.-Powiedziała do kogoś za drzwiami. Chwilę potem do klasy wmaszerował chudy, wysoki chłopak ze srebrnymi włosami i nieznikającym uśmiechem na twarzy. Jego skóra była blada, wyglądał trochę na wymizerniałego ale jego postawa zdradzała że jest silnym i krzepkim młodym człowiekiem. Był ubrany w niebieskie dżinsy, czarną koszulkę i ciemnofioletową kurtkę, raczej miał luźne podejście do życia bo staną niedbale i lustrował klasę wzrokiem. Naglę ciszę przerwało głośne „Hej" i pisk. Odwróciłem się jak większość klasy(siedzę w pierwszej ławce) i zobaczyłem Rangiku wymachującą rękami w stronę Nowego. Srebrnowłosy chłopak pomachał jej i powiedział cześć.

-Widzę że znasz już naszego nowego ucznia, ale czy mogłabyś z łaski swojej się uspokoić.-Powiedziała wściekła nauczycielka. Nienawidziła gdy na jej lekcjach była luźna atmosfera.

-Przepraszam.-Powiedziała pokornie.

-A wiec się przedstaw. –Nakazała Nowemu.

-Cześć, nazywam się Ichimaru Gin. Miło mi was poznać.-Jego głos był przesiąknięty ironią i kpiną.

-Dobrze, Gin dziś mamy prezentować projekty. Wiem, że dopiero to twój pierwszy dzień, ale musisz to zaliczyć. Usiądź z Kirą i spróbuj się przygotować.-Tylko ona mogła zrobić coś takiego nowoprzybyłemu uczniowi. Gin skiną głową na znak, że rozumie i ruszył w stronę ławek.

-Eee, który to Kira? -Chłopak przystaną i podrapał się w głowę z zakłopotaniem.

-To ja. - Odezwałem się i uniosłem rękę, aby mnie widział.

-O, miło poznać. –Powiedział Gin siadając obok mnie. –A jak brzmi twoje całe imię?

-Nazywam się Kira Izuru. Miło mi cię poznać. –Podałem mu rękę, którą uścisną a jego uśmiech jakby się poszerzył.

-Ładne imię. O czym masz projekt?

-O muzyce punk i metalice. –Odpowiedziałem i przesunąłem mój projekt tak żeby mógł go zobaczyć.

-Świetny temat akurat sporo o nim wiem. Myślę że miałem szczęście, że z tobą usiadłem. –Powiedział Gin chichocząc na mój rumieniec. Prezentowanie projektów poszło całkiem nieźle ja i Gin dostaliśmy piątki. Naprawdę dziwiło mnie, że posiada tak dużą wiedzę na ten temat. Teraz szliśmy razem korytarzem na zajęcia dodatkowe. Obaj zatrzymaliśmy się pod gabinetem psychiatry.

-Ty też chodzisz do psychiatry, czy chcesz mi dotrzymać towarzystwa. –Zapytał Gin.

-Nie ja też mam u niego wizytę, chodzę do niego po lekcjach.-Nic nie wspominałem, ale w dzieciństwie spotkało mnie trochę nieprzyjemności co odbiło się na mojej psychice i osobowości. Te zajęcia mają mi pomóc.

-Ja też mam na nie chodzić codziennie po zajęciach. Fajnie bo myślałem, że będę sam a we dwójkę zawsze raźniej.-Ucieszył się Gin. Drzwi do gabinetu się otworzyły a my zostaliśmy zaproszeni do środka.

-Będziecie uczestniczyć w tych zajęciach razem ze względu na podobny przypadek. Mam nadzieję że nasza współpraca będzie owocna.-Powiedziała pani psychiatryczka głosem wypranym z emocji.- Chciałabym abyście na dzisiejszych zajęciach znaleźli swoje wspólne cechy, co pomorze wam się zaprzyjaźnić.-Popatrzyliśmy na siebie zdziwieni nie wiedząc od czego zacząć. Nauczycielka widząc naszą niepewność zaczęła pierwsza.

-Gin jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor?

-Niebieski.

-A twój? –Wskazała na mnie.

-Srebrny.-Powiedziałem i się zarumieniłem kiedy poczułem, że Gin się na mnie popatrzył.

-Dalej ulubione zwierzę?

-Lis.

-Kot.

-Ulubione jedzenie?

-Onigiri.

-Ramen.

-Czy jest choć jedna rzecz, którą lubicie lub nie lubicie? –Zapytała zrezygnowana.

-Nie lubię szkoły. –Powiedzieliśmy jednocześnie i zaczęliśmy się śmiać.

Zajęcia upłynęły dość szybko a ja cały czas patrzyłem na Gina, ale kiedy on patrzył na mnie to szybko odwracałem wzrok. Szliśmy razem do mojego domu bo Gin koniecznie chciał posłuchać jak gram na gitarze. Niestety jemu odmówić nie mogłem.

-Ładne mieszkanko. –Powiedział Gin kiedy byliśmy już w środku.

-Rozgość się a ja zrobię nam herbaty. –Zaproponowałem.

Czas płyną szybko i przyjemnie, w obecności Gina nie sposób było się nudzić. Jego opowieści były fantastyczne i pomyślałem że mogłoby tak być już zawsze.

-Ej miałeś mi zagrać na gitarze. –Upomniał się Gin.

-Ja naprawdę nie potrafię grać.

-To po co w ogóle grasz? –Zapytał.

-Nie wiem. –Gin zaczął wstawać aby pójść do mojego pokoju po gitarę. Nie mogłem na to pozwolić, więc pchnąłem go z powrotem na kanapę, ale Gin chwycił mnie za koszulę. Poleciałem do przodu i usiadłem okrakiem na kolanach uśmiechniętego chłopaka. Zrobiłem się czerwony i chciałem wstać lecz Gin chwycił mnie w pasie i przytulił do siebie.

-A gdzie ty się wybierasz co? Chyba nie po gitarę? –Zaśmiał się Gin.

-Nie ja tylko…

-Ciii. -Położył mi palec na ustach. –Wiesz, że jesteś słodki kiedy się rumienisz.

-Gin doprawdy… -znowu mnie uciszył.

-A ja lubię słodycze.-Powiedział i przesuną mnie tak że leżałem na jego kolanach z głową opartą o poduszkę. Zrobiłem przerażoną minę a on tylko zachichotał. Potem odgarną mi włosy z czoła i złożył na nim pocałunek. Zesztywniałem, nie miałem pojęcia co robić, chłopak delikatnie pieścił mój policzek a ja nie zrobiłem zupełnie nic aby mu przeszkodzić. Dlaczego? Ponieważ byłem zaskoczony albo po prostu mi się to podobało. Serce zaczęło mi bić jak szalone kiedy Gin pocałował mnie w usta. Jego wargi były miękkie i ciepłe. Pomyślałem sobie, że nie mogło mnie w życiu spotkać nic lepszego. Zamknąłem oczy i zaryzykowałem. Wyciągnąłem dłoń i wplotłem ją we włosy Gina, przysunąłem go bliżej i zachłannie całowałem jego usta. Poczułem, że wargi chłopaka rozszerzają się w uśmiechu. Gin położył moje nogi na kanapie a sam usiadł mi na biodrach, nachylił się i znów zaczął mnie całować oplatając mój język swoim. Nie wiem jak długo to trwało, ale kiedy skończyliśmy był już wieczór. Leżałem speszony na kanapie, Gin położył się na mnie z głową pod moją szyją i rękoma obejmującymi mnie w pasie. Nie wiedziałem co mam robić. Normalnie poprosiłbym go aby ze mnie zszedł i sobie poszedł, ale nie mogłem się na to zdobyć, po prostu był zbyt czarujący.

-Przytul mnie.

-Co? –Zdziwiłem się słowami Gina. Dlaczego miałbym go przytulać?

- Przytul mnie bo tak będzie cieplej.-Wyjaśnił.

-Zimno ci?

-Nie, ale lubię ciepło.-Uśmiech znikną z jego twarzy. Poczułem się dziwnie i lekko się zaniepokoiłem.

-Wszystko dobrze?

-Nie bardzo, ale cieszę się, że jestem z tobą. Wiesz nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem takiej osoby jak ty.

-Czy to dobrze?

-Tak, to dobrze. Myślę, że jesteśmy do siebie podobni albo się uzupełniamy. Czuję się przy tobie bezpiecznie i tak jakoś radośnie.

-Naprawdę?

-Tak tak, wiem, że to dziwne bo dopiero dziś się poznaliśmy ale nie mogę odpowiadać za moje uczucia. Chyba w ogóle pierwszy raz są one tak silne.

-Co teraz czujesz? –Spytałem Gina, który wydał mi się o wiele bardziej delikatniejszy i kruchszy niż w szkole.

-Czuję się jakbym wyszedł z mroźnej zamieci prosto do domu, w którym pali się kominek.

-Święta co?

-Chyba tak. Nigdy nie miałem świąt.-Na te słowa zrobiło mi się żal. Ja też nigdy nie miałem prawdziwych świąt, znaczy zawsze obchodziłem je sam. Dziwne, że poruszamy temat świąt w lecie. Spojrzałem na niego ale jego uśmiech nadal nie powrócił. Nie mogłem tego znieść, więc przytuliłem go i zacząłem gładzić po włosach.

-Lepiej?

-O wiele. –Jego usta wygięły się w delikatny łuk. Tak, teraz było o wiele lepiej.


End file.
